Niku Arata
Niku Arata is the trustful manager and mentor to Jared Bombermann. He has been Jared's manager, partner and friend since Jared was sent on his own. He has taught Jared the "in's" and "out's" of both businesses, Gourmet Hunting and Pro-Wrestling. He is also an extremely talented chef, with a strive to make ingenious meals and prepare every type of dish. This has earned him the alias "The Midget Masterpiece". Appearance Niku is a very short statured man, earning him the status of "midget". He is averagely toned and has a relatively big head for someone his size. He wears the same flesh coloured mask with large crest as the Bombermann's do except his lips remain neutral size when his mask is being worn. He has large black eyes and no one knows if he has any hair. He wears red wristbands, light blue wrestling tight, blue boots, and a short white cape. Personality Niku is a very strict mentor and a bold-hearted manager. He has the know-how to get his friends out of dire situations, and in order to teach them that know-how, he became very strict so that people would pay closer attention. Underneath his apparent nasty shell, however, he is a kind-hearted man who just wants to ensure that all those he teaches get the "message". At ringside, he knows every counter to every hold imaginable and he even helped Jared strategize for his One-versus-One Hundred Gauntlet bout. He has a habit of saying "don't ya know?" at the end of most sentences and calls all of his pupils "kids." History Niku was a fast learner as a child, he learned all he could from his father Niku Kusatta. His father was a brilliant chef and blacksmith who taught his son the basics of knife crafting, meal preparation, and when he turned 18 the art of Dark Technique. He was later kicked out of the house by his father who claimed "it was best for him to get out of the house." Later, he met Robert Bombermann, a professional wrestler looking for a manager and/or tag team partner. Niku accepted and the two headed to the big leagues, with Robert at the helm and Niku managing from the sidelines. Niku competed a few times in his career, but it was Robert in the spotlight most nights. There greatest adventure, however, was the day they heard an Ebony Specter was terrorizing a nearby town. They went to investigate and they were attacked. After some time, Robert defeated the beast using a strategy Niku came up with. To celebrate, Niku prepared a special meal for them: Ebony Specter Heart. Niku decided to put it on his Full Course Menu of Life as his Main Course, to remind him of what was quite possibly their greatest time yet. This inspired them to try and enter the Gourmet World, but it was their encounter with an Ancestral Ultramacrosaurus Rex that sent Niku home. After it was slain, cooked by Niku and added to Robert's FCM, Niku returned to the Human World, still determined to make his dishes better. 20 years later, Niku thought he would retire from both managing and cooking, that was until he got a call from Robert asking if he would train his son Jared. He accepted and the two have been travelling ever since. Jared for the purpose of tasting every dish known to man, and Niku for preparing those dishes. Niku was also with Jared when he debuted in the wrestling world; giving him meaningful advice on the sidelines like he did for Jared's father. Full Course Menu of Life *'Hors d'Oeuvre:' Foiegrastamus Hide is the succulent flesh of the Foiegrastamus. The meat tastes exactly like Foie gras, a fatty goose or duck liver, but resides naturally within the Foiegrastamus' hide. This was the first meal that him and Jared have both put on their Full Course Menus. *'Soup:' *'Fish: '''Caught at only certain times of the year, the Armada King is the succulent Crab of the Zodiac Ingredients. Niku enjoys the claws the most with a little butter from a Butter Tree on the side for dipping. This is another dish that Jared an Niku share on their Full Course Menus. *'Meat: The last meal Niku cooked for Robert Bombermann before he pursued the Gourmet World on his own, he made sure to prepare it with his own special touches sparing no flavours. He roasted the meat of the tail all day when he should have treated his injuries. It was a labor of love that neither man could part with. So instead, they each added it to their Full Course Menus. *'Main Course: '''The Heart is the only edible part of the Ebony Specter. If it touches any burning hot solid surface, the heart will collapse, so it cannot be cooked on the barbecue or in a frying pan. It must be drained of the poisonous sappy blood then boiled. Once cooked, it has a natural smokey flavor with the texture of the most tender roast beef. *'Salad *'Dessert' *'Drink: '''Drifter's Tea is a special tea filled with hundreds of vitamins and minerals and has two tastes, on going into the mouth and one going down the throat. The drink tastes of hot herbal tea , the richest in the world, once ingested, and tastes of cool peppermint-spearmint tea going down the throat. It can only be drank from leaves of nearby trees which have absorbed the tea into their system. Any other drinking glass would contaminate the tea, turning it back to tainted hot spring water. Yet another dish Jared and Niku share. Equipment '''Ebony Specter Knife '- Niku crafted his own knife out of an Ebony Specter's skin, one of which Robert Bombermann defeated for him. The Specter's skin is highly ductile and modifiable. It can be molded by the mere motions of the hands into many forms of knives. The material used can be squished together to make the material thicker and create a knife sharpener or even a meat tenderizer. It can also be flattened out to create longer, sharper cutlery such as a butcher's knife or cleaver. The knife has other uses as well; its serrated edges can be molded into a saw, or the top can be made sharp to create a chisel. Even though the knife is highly adaptable, it is extremely durable and does not break easily. It has been said that a chef wanted his knife destroyed, so he dropped a wrecking ball on it; the knife didn't even crack. Powers and Abilities Chef Skills As a child, Niku showed brilliant skills as a chef. He could always be seen experimenting with different flavors. His skills peaked in his early twenties when he had someone to cook for; persuading Robert to try so many different foods came with much success. On occasion he is known to make something disgusting, but with high nutritional value. Voice of the Ingredients From a young age, Niku was raised to "listen" to the ingredients set in front of him. At first Niku was unsuccessful, interpreting what the ingredients were "saying" completely wrong. This got him punished a lot, due to his father's strict teachings but Niku didn't mind too much. He finally started paying more attention and building success when he was managing and cooking for Robert. He is now an expert at "listening", but sometimes prefers not to listen. From past experiences he came to believe that sometimes your instincts are right and not the ingredients. Dark Technique Intimidation Niku Arata's ability to perform Intimidation stems from the knife he wields. Whenever Niku senses he needs to defend his loved ones, he festers up his anger and the spirit of the Ebony Specter used to make the knife can be visible. The beast stands twice as tall as it once was and starts sprouting thorny vines all over it's body. Appetite Devil Physical Abilities * '''Immensely Vast Intelligence - '''Through Niku's years of experience in the field, he has acquired tons of knowledge which can be applied in the Human World and in the ring. He is very keen to detail in various offensive and defensive techniques and strategies, and can pick them apart with ease. He has extensive knowledge in nutritional facts, Gourmet Age history and mythology, and black-smithing. He has also memorized countless amounts of recipies including makeshift versions of the Celestial Desserts. Trivia *His appearance is based on Alexandria Meat from the Kinnikuman Franchise *His first name "Niku" means meat in Japanese. His last name "Arata" means fresh. His full name literally means "fresh meat". *Niku's Appetite Devil was actually supposed to go to his Gourmet Seven member, Peking Yousheng. Bombkid, however, decided against it thinking it would suit the Ebony Specter more. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Former Bishokuya Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Original Characters Category:Former Combo